neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Formatting
Use the Sandbox to experiment with wiki editing. Wiki pages can be formatted using several different kinds of commands: css, html To edit a page, click on the edit tab near the top of the page. To edit a section of the page, click on the edit link at the top of the section on the right. Enter or delete text as you would in other applications. The basic formatting comands are described below. Basic Editing The following formatting commands are mostly ones that you could figure out by using the buttons above this editing box. See for information about how to create pages and begin editing a page. This page contains information about how to format or change the "look" of a page. Text Formatting Using Wiki command formats: Bold text - make text bold with triple single quotes. bold will make text bold. Italic text - make text italic with double single quotes, like ' ' italic ' ' To create bullet points, put a * at the beginning of a line. * like * this Using HTML commands: Bold text - make text bold by putting in front of it and at the end. bold will make text bold. and will start and stop italics. So text phrase becomes text phrase. Adding Links The URL for the main page of Wikia is http://www.wikicities.com/index.php/Wikia. To create a link to it from another page within Wikia (an "internal link"), the format is Wikia which creates Wikia. If the name of the internal link and the text label you want to appear are different, give the page name, a vertical line and then the label. Sandbox which creates Sandbox. More about links... (probably should be cleaned up) title - is an example (non-functioning link) from the word or label "title" to a a non-existent (Since, no page for "target" exists -- at least not when this was written -- this link will appear in red and will take you to a page were you could create such a page.) The format is title. Put internal links in double square brackets, like with the link first and the title or label for the link after a vertical line "|" title example external link - is an example link from the words "link title" to http://www.example.com. Put external links in single square brackets, like [ ] with the link first and the title or label for the link after a space title. The link at the beginning of this paragraph was created with example external link Headline text Level 2 Headline - double equal sign on either side of the text, like header ah, non wiki text Insert non-formatted text here So, using the nowiki command instead of spaces to change the commands... Level 2 Headline - looks like the "Headline text" above, create by using double equal signs ( ) on both sides of the headline text. For example, the line Headline text created the header for this section. Third Level Level 3 Headline - use a triple equal sign on either side of the text: Third Level created the header for this point. Other Formatting To be filled in later... box # numbered # list * ''combinations of formatting comands signatures : tabs :: and more tabs ; what? ---- See for more formatting commands you can use. category:formatcategory:help